1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a joint for coupling flexible hoses made of a rubber material or a resin material such as nylon, polyurethane and having a comparatively small diameter of about less than 20 m/m used for establishing an oil or gas supply passage in automobiles or various kinds of outdoor machines and equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, the above type of joint has been constructed such that, as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No.61-24787, the outer peripheral portion of a hose is clamped by the top end of a collet or as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No.58-81293 or Japanese Utility Model Publication No. H3-14628, a platelike stop member or an antislippage ring having many notches formed on the inner and outer peripheral edges thereof in an alternative fashion is used to clamp the outer periphery of a hose by biting.
However, such conventional joint has been constructed mainly for coupling hoses laid within a factory, building or the like so that it has not always been provided with two means of which one is for sealing the outer peripheral surface of each hose within the joint and the other is for sealing that surface of the hose outside the joint by means of a collet or release ring. Further, the sealing means has been provided internally of the biting means so that when the hose is inserted into, or removed from, the joint, the scratched portion of the outer peripheral surface of the hose resulting from the use of the biting means has also been sealed by the sealing means. Further, where the joint is used for laying hoses in an automobile or outdoor machines and equipment, the entry of rain water, car washing water, mud or dust into the joint becomes inevitable which results in that the collet, release ring or stop member becomes corroded or defective and the sealing property of the joint is reduced to make the function of the joint inactive and the problem of leakage takes place.